


What was he DRINKING??

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>He really should stop, he really should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was he DRINKING??

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Oasis is done and part two is well begun. I'll post a few bits of fanart occasionally, but I really want to concentrate on Oasis. It's getting creepy, definitely creepy.
> 
> This picture was based on a comment I read in an article around ten years ago. It needed immortalising...

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/whalesmilk2_zpseqzkkpdl.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the "no sense" bit was from the comment I read. The "whale's milk" was my idea...


End file.
